The present invention relates to a hair washing device.
Objects of the invention are to provide a hair washing device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility and convenience, and avoids the need for bending over a tub in order to wash one's hair, similarly avoiding the need to take a shower in order to wash one's hair, said hair washing device permitting a user to wash his or her hair whenever desired, while seated, reclining or upright, as desired.